Dark Balter the Terrible
ダーク・バルター | romaji_name = Majin Dāku Barutā | trans_name = Dark Balter the Djinn | image = DarkBaltertheTerrible-HL03-EN-UPR-UE.png | attribute = DARK | type = Fiend | type2 = Fusion | type3 = Effect | atk = 2000 | def = 1200 | level = 5 | fm = Possessed Dark Soul | fm2 = Frontier Wiseman | passcode = 80071763 | effect_types = Summoning condition, Quick, Continuous | materials = "Possessed Dark Soul" + "Frontier Wiseman" | lore = "Possessed Dark Soul" + "Frontier Wiseman" A Fusion Summon of this monster can only be conducted with the above Fusion Material Monsters. When a Normal Spell Card is activated, negate the effect by paying 1000 Life Points. The effect of an Effect Monster that this monster destroys as a result of battle is negated. | fr_lore = "Âme Possédée" + "Le Sage de la Frontière" Une Invocation Fusion de ce monstre ne peut être réalisée qu'avec les Monstres-Matériels de Fusion ci-dessus. Tant que cette carte reste face recto sur le Terrain, payez 1000 Life Points pour annuler l'effet d'une Carte Magie Normale lorsque celle-ci est activée. De plus, annulez les effets des Monstres à Effet détruits à l'issue d'un combat par ce monstre. | de_lore = „Besessene dunkle Seele“ + „Weiser aus den Grenzlanden“ Eine Fusionsbeschwörung dieses Monsters kann nur mit den oben genannten Fusionsmaterial-Monstern durchgeführt werden. Solange diese Karte offen auf dem Spielfeld liegt, zahle 1000 Life Points, um den Effekt einer Normalen Zauberkarte zu annullieren. Zusätzlich, annulliere die Effekte von Effektmonstern, die von diesem Monster als Ergebnis eines Kampfes zerstört werden. | it_lore = "Anima Oscura Posseduta" + "Saggio della Frontiera" L'Evocazione per Fusione di questo Mostro può essere effettuata solamente con i Mostri-Materiale da Fusione sopra riportati. Paga 1000 Life Points per annullare l'effetto di una Carta Magia Normale quando viene attivata. Annulla inoltre gli effetti dei Mostri con Effetto distrutti in seguito a una battaglia da questo Mostro. | pt_lore = "Possessed Dark Soul" + "Frontier Wiseman" Um Fusion Summon desta carta somente pode ser conduzido pelos Monstros Materiais de Fusão citados. Quando um Normal Spell Card é ativado, negue o efeito por pagar 1000 LPs. Negue os efeitos de Effect Monsters destruídos em batalha por esta carta. | es_lore = "Alma Oscura Poseida" + "Sabio de la Frontera" Una Invocación de Fusión sólo se puede realizar con los Monstruos Material de Fusión nombrados arriba. Cuando una Carta Mágica Normal es activada, niega el efecto pagando 1000 Life Points. El efecto de un Monstruo de Efecto que este monstruo destruya como resultado de una batalla es negado. | ja_lore = 「憑依するブラッド・ソウル」＋「辺境の大賢者」 このカードの融合召喚は上記のカードでしか行えない。通常魔法カードが発動した時、１０００ライフポイントを払う事でその効果を無効にする。また、このカードが戦闘で破壊した効果モンスターの効果は無効化される。 | zh_lore = 「憑依的血魂」＋「邊境的大賢者」 融合召喚這隻怪獸，必須用上面所寫的卡融合召喚。通常魔法發動時支付1000分，那個通常魔法的效果無效化。這張卡戰鬥破壞的效果怪獸的效果無效化。 | ko_lore = "빙의하는 블러드 소울" + "변경의 대현자" 이 몬스터의 융합 소환은 상기의 카드로밖에 실행할 수 없다. 일반 마법의 발동시에 1000 라이프 포인트를 지불하는 것으로, 그 효과를 무효화 한다. 또한, 이 몬스터가 전투에서 파괴한 효과 몬스터의 효과는 무효화된다. | en_sets = | na_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | ae_sets = | kr_sets = | wc6_sets = Legacy of Darkness Fiend Collection B All Fusion Monsters (Common) All at Random (Common) | archseries = Djinn | m/s/t = * Negates the effects of Spell Cards * Negates the effects of Effect Monsters | summoning = * 2 Fusion Materials * Requires only specific Effect Monsters as Fusion Materials * Strict Fusion Summon | life_points = Pays Life Points for cost | database_id = 5302 }}